vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 1: New Life - Part 4
Part 4: Julia Lunch time at school again. Travis had Jacob sitting by him. Under his shirt, Jacob had his entire torso bandaged and he ate his food as fast as he could to get the hunger away. Jacob had spent the entire night on that chair, awake, hungry and thirsty and once untied, was sent directly to school without even having time to grab something to eat. "Have you never thought of...I don't know, calling the police for torture?" "So my dad kills me as soon as he hears the sirens?" "He wouldn't do that..." "Travis. He left me on that chair for the entire night...You think he's not cruel enough to kill me?" "...Man, I don't know!" "I do. And I feel safe to say, he's gonna murder me if I put the cops on him." Travis nodded, "Man, I feel bad for you..." Jacob had no response. The bell rang. ... (Travis) The eagle behind Travis poked him. Travis turned around for the second time since the first poke. "What do you want?" He asked. "My name's Julia. Yours?" "Travis, I already told you! Now quit poking me!" Travis turned around to the board again and tried to pay attention to the teacher. (Julia) Julia sighed. She liked the city boy sitting in front of her and she knew he could be a good friend or something even better than that. Julia just wanted to poke him and ask him to be her friend, but the words jammed in her throat each time and she said something else. Julia missed her city days. Julia missed her parents. (Jacob) The bell rang. Tuesday was over. Jacob walked out of school and someone tapped on his shoulder. Jacob turned around to see his revolver friend. "What do you want, Earl?" "Wanna shoot some bottles with my father's gun? He allowed us to!" Jacob sighed, "As long as you don't try to pick your nose with it..." "Hey, that was only once." "And something tells me it'll happen again..." ... *BANG* The bottle on top of the table exploded. Earl gave the revolver to Jacob and put another bottle on the table. Jacob missed. "Try again!" Jacob missed again. "One more time!" Jacob missed and threw the revolver on the ground, "Fuck!" Earl picked it up, "Your hand is shaking too much." "It's because I'm freezing." "How are you freezing in the desert?" "The weather's cold today..." "Then put on a fucking shirt, Jesus. You're always walking around showing your nipples to everyone." Earl put another bottle on the table. Jacob did his best to keep his hand stable. He missed again. Earl put another bottle on the table. Jacob managed to keep his hand stable for a second, long enough to make him hit the bottle. Jacob shouted in excitement, "YEAH!" Earl put on another one. Jacob hit, "See? You're getting the hang of it." Jacob felt condifent. Earl put on the last bottie. Jacob managed to shoot off the top part of it, impressing Earl, "Holy shit!" "...Did I just do that?" "Y-Yeah..." Earl looked at the bottle, "Yeah, you did!" Jacob laughed, "Oh my god!" Suddenly, the father showed up on the backyard, "Nice shot, J. But your dad's here..." "Hahah...Oh." Jacob dropped the revolver and walked to the front door. He inhaled and opened it, being immediatelly grabbed and pulled by his father and being taken back home. (Travis) Travis did his homework on the floor. There were knocks on his door. "I'll get it." Jones said. He opened it to see an eagle. "Is Travis here?" Travis immediatelly picked up his notebook and tried to run upstairs, but, "Travis, where are you going?" "...Nowhere." "Hi, Travis!" Julia said. Travis sighed and walked back downstairs. "Hi." "You know her?" Jones asked. "She's from school." Julia smiled and nodded. "Alright..." Jones said as he walked back to the kitchen. Julia and Travis stared at each other. "...What do you want?" Travis asked. "Be your friend." "..." "Pretty please?" "...Okay." "Yay!" Julia hugged Travis, only to have him push her away, "Hey, calm down!" "Sorry." "..." Travis sighed. "Who's that?" Travis' mother asked. "A friend from school, mom..." "Oh, hi!" The mother said as she walked to her, "What's your name?" "Julia Valence." "Oh, hi! We're the Jacksons. Nice meeting you, but Travis needs to do some things so, bye!" She started closing the door. "Wait-" Julia said before having the door closed on her. ... (Jacob) Jacob was locked inside his bedroom. "...Could I at least know why did you do this?" "NO!" The father yelled from outside. Jacob sighed and hopped onto his bed. Deep inside, Jacob felt unloved, out of place and that he was only born to suffer at the hands of abusive parents. Jacob started weeping. "SHUT UP!" His father yelled as he punched the door. Jacob started to control his tears, but not fast enough, "I SAID...SHUT. UP!" The father yelled as he simply kicked Jacob's door down. Poor Jacob tried to run past him, but was grabbed. Jacob was punched in the face twice, before being slammed on the ground and having his chest stomped once, but so hard, all the air from his lungs were gone. The father left the trailer. Jacob could only cry. ... (A few hours later) Jacob limped towards Travis' house. He knocked on the back door. Jones opened it, "Jacob? Oh my god, what happened?" "N-Nothing, I...I just had a bit of an accident." Jones examined Jacob's bruises, "You look like you were beaten..." "I don't know what you're talking about..." "Jacob?" Travis showed up behind Jones. "Okay, well, come in." Jones said. Jacob walked in and limped towards the couch, where he laid on it. Jones went upstairs and Travis stayed downstairs. "What the heck happened?" Travis asked. "My dad, again..." "Dude, this is not normal at all. You should tell the cops." "I already told you what will happen if I tell the cops..." "..." Travis sighed, "But..." "...Maybe hell is a more peaceful place, I should consider going there-" "SSSSSSHHHHHH!" "..." "My parents are home and they're religious. If they hear you say that, they'll freak out." "Oh..." "Anyway, I'm...I'm really, really sorry about what you have to put up with..." Jacob sighed, "I just...I don't know what I did to deseve all of this..." "You did nothing. Your dad is just a jerk." "But, why did God put me in that family? Hell, is there even a God?" "SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Sorry..." "Let's just avoid the topic religion here, alright?" "Fine..." "Where are your parents?" "Mom disappeared. I hope dad is staying out for a really long time. He always goes out drinking almost every night..." Travis nodded. Jacob sat up, "I wish this all could just end..." Travis gazed to the ground before extending his arms. "Huh...?" Travis hugged Jacob. Jacob, after a small while, hugged back, "T-Thanks..." Travis smiled, "No problem." End of Part 4; This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita